Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Veata
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a crush on Kagome; problem is, she's dating his younger brother. Can he save her from a heartbreak that's about to happen,and express his love for while while trying to get her to reciprocate those feelings? Or does she already?
1. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 1-Her

There she was.

The girl of my affection. Or secret affection, I should say. She didn't know of my infatuation, my…_obsession _with her. Hell, I had barely even talked to the beauty, as my stoic mask and formal upbringing would not allow me to admit my crush to her.

Nor would my pride.

Too many people though me untouchable, without emotion, almost cruel. That was completely wrong, but I did not bother to correct them. It kept the girl's who did not dress decently away from me and stopped people from bugging me.

I liked silence.

I also liked order, but when it came to that cobalt-eyed woman, orderly was the last thing you could call my mind. She sent my mind reeling in circles, and made it hard to concentrate on anything.

Not that I minded.

Said woman was currently walking ahead of me, towards the same high school I attended. She was a year younger than me, in grade 11.

This prospect worried me.

It was October, two days away from Halloween. This was not the origin of my displeasure, however. It was the fact that I was in grade 12, and this year was my last.

My university was across the country.

I would never see the enigma that was Kagome again, unless I took it upon myself to do something. However, even if my upbringing would allow it, there was still one more problem. A big one, which I could find no way around.

The woman I so wished was mine…was not.

She belonged to a person I had despised from the moment he came into being and breathed the same air that I did. A person that I had to live with, and that if I had the chance, I would leave him on an abandoned island to die.

My half-brother.

I most likely would have done that already, if I hadn't known it would displease my raven-haired enigma. Her happiness came first, whether or not it was with me.

But I wish it was.

She barely even knew I existed. All she knew of me was that I was that infuriating creature Inuyasha's older half-brother, who showed no emotion and was the top of his grade.

I sighed.

Oh, how I wished I could tell her how much I loved her. She was so attractive, on the inside and out. How I wish I could part her from my brother, and for her to be mine.

I stopped walking.

There was a way I could part them, although, I reflected sadly, it would cause Kagome sorrow. She was unaware of my brother's acquaintance with her older sister, who was in my grade.

In other words, he was cheating on her.

I shook my head and continued walking. I picked up my pace in order to be level with her, to reveal this bit of information. Although it was really none of my business, I wanted Kagome for myself.

And I always got what I wanted.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There he was.

The god. My boyfriend's brother. The person I had liked since I first laid eyes on him, six years ago. That was way back, and he had no idea of my crush at all.

Thank Kami.

He would most likely laugh, and I did not want that at all. Still, Sesshoumaru never laughed, he never showed any emotion, none.

Or so most people thought.

I knew differently though. I knew that his eyes widened minutely when he was surprised. I knew that he tapped his fingers when he was bored. And I also knew that he hated my boyfriend, no matter how he tried to cover it up.

You could just tell.

Why though, I had no idea. His hate seemed to increase for Inuyasha though, when he and I started dating, last year. Strange.

Perhaps he just didn't like seeing his brother happy.

I was so lost in thought, I never noticed him increasing his pace, in order to catch up with me. Or was it to catch up with Kikyou, who was in front of me? Most likely to catch up with her, I reflected, she was his age, had his intelligence, and was way prettier than me.

Everyone said so.

…Except him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I walked beside her, surprised that despite her only coming up to about my chin, she kept the same pace as me. I inwardly smirked.

Perfect.

We walked in silence for a few moments, before I could contain it no longer, and told her exactly what I had come to say, getting straight to the point.

"Inuyasha is cheating on you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ouch.

That hurt. Even though I knew about it, it still quite hurt, especially coming from _him._ The fact that he knew about it only made it worse. Oh well, this was no time to lie.

"I know."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I was shocked.

She knew this whole time and never said anything? Wow. Then why did she stay with my brother? Did she have no self-respect?

I shook my head.

Of course she did. She was intelligent; it had actually surprised me when I thought she _hadn't _known about it. But why had she still been dating him? There was no reason for her to. She was not a gold-digger, they constantly got into arguments, and Inuyasha often told her she was stupid, which led to me beating the shit out of him for no apparent reason later.

Not that Kagome was to know about that.

Still this made absolutely no sense, and I wanted to know why she had not dumped him earlier. So I asked.

"Why?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I knew exactly what he wanted to know.

He was curious as to why I had not dumped Inuyasha even though I knew about his cheating. Well, unfortunately I'm going to have to lie this time, because I could never tell him it was because it meant I was able to go over to his house with Inuyasha all the time and catch a glimpse of the god beside me when I did so.

No, I don't think that would go over well.

"I wanted him to admit it to me."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. It was true, I had confronted him on it many times, but he always either avoided the subject, or distracted my attention somehow.

Not today though.

I was going to break up with him today. It had to be done. Then I could finish my high school years, secretly in love with the god beside me, and then never see either of the brothers again once I left for university.

That _was _the plan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That made sense.

She wanted my idiot of a brother to openly admit he was cheating on her, so that she could demand why, and then break up with him. She wanted to know why he had done such a cruel thing. It was lowering her self esteem to know that he even considered it.

"He has no honor that is why. You should ignore him, and accompany me to an All Hallows Eve party in two day's time."

Oops.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What?

Did he just offer me advice, _and _ask me out on a date? Woot! That was like, a BIG thing for Sesshoumaru Taisho. Mainly because 1. He didn't care about anyone's affairs but his own and 2. He didn't ask girls out on dates unless they met his standards.

This was why no girl in our school had ever dated him.

But he asked _me_? Perhaps he made a mistake. But that couldn't be the reason; it didn't make sense that he would make a mistake.

Sesshoumaru _never _made a mistake.

Still, I had almost giggled when he had asked that. I loved the way he talked. So formal and sometimes so eighteenth century. I mean, literally,

Who calls Halloween 'All Hallows Eve'?

Still, the urge to accept was just too great. It was multiplied by a hundred as well due to the crush I had on him. So, I did just what any other girl in my situation would do.

"Is that a command or a request?"

Ok, so ALMOST what any other girl would do.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"A request I hope you will comply with."

I answered immediately, and mentally crossed my fingers, awaiting a response. I was practically dancing on pins and needles here, hoping to all the kami's I could think of that she would accept.

She did not disappoint me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I shall contemplate you request when I receive more details, my lord. Good day."

I smiled at him wryly, and gave him a quick curtsy with my skirt. My crush inclined his head, and gave me a low bow, his six foot for frame bending almost in half. We were on the school grounds now, and I could see many jealous glares from other girls as he did so.

I blushed, but never-the-less turned on my heel once he straightened, a glint of amusement in his eyes, and rushed off inside, looking for my treacherous boyfriend.

"Inuyasha!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Hmmm, interesting. Tell me what you think. I quite like it, but, of course, it is up to you if you wish for me to continue.


	2. Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than words

Chapter 2- Answer

Those eyes.

The cerulean orbs that had once been a bottomless pit of emotions were now a shallow chasm of never-ending horrors from the past.

What had he done to this timeless beauty that had once been more radiant than the sun?

It looked as though she had died on the inside. As though her very heart had been ripped out from her chest and crushed in his hands. Crystalline liquid pooled at the corners of darkened navy depths as she continued to listen to the poison that spewed from his mouth.

I wanted nothing more than to run over to her, to comfort her, to tell her that I was here and that everything would be all right. It was bad enough that she was dating my half-brother, or, by the looks of it,

_Was._

Her petite frame slowly sagged, as though her will to live was leaving her body. Finally, the vocal poison took its toll and she turned on once elegant heel and marched away from my idiotic half-brother.

The twit.

How could he look so…unregretful? He had just broken the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, and yet he looked as though he had done nothing more hard than brushing his silver hair behind his ears, which was exactly what he was doing now.

Fool.

He would pay for his actions, but right now, he was not the most important thing at hand.

_She_ was.

Turning away from the sight of my impudent brother who was so undeserving of the delicate creature of which I had harbored a slight affection for these past few years, I started in the direction of said creature.

Walking past many lockers, I exited the large building of education at the southern entrance, and headed toward the flat plane of grass that was behind it.

There she was.

With her ebony hair tossed around her from the grasping fingers of the wind, head slightly bowed against said element, and hands loosely clasped in her lap, she looked every bit the perfect picture image.

Even with her apparent sadness.

Quiet footsteps, my own, barely made any noise on the grey, worn pavement as I cautiously made my way toward the depressed beauty. She was absolutely breath-taking, and she hadn't even blessed me with a glance from her dark orbs.

Stepping quietly around the brown wooden bench she had seated her majestic self upon, I stood regally in front of her, my amber orbs looking down at her softly, tenderly, ever so nervously awaiting her reaction to my presence.

She looked up, and my breath caught in my throat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I knew he was there.

My boyfriend, well, _ex_-boyfriend now, had just broken up with me. And although I had known about his cheating and had confronted him on it on many occasions, it was the first time he had ever admitted it to me.

And it _hurt._

I had never expected my heart to break into a million little pieces. I couldn't believe that bastard could, _would, _do such a thing, but he did.

But that wasn't what was important.

**He** was here, in front of me. I could feel his intense gaze on the top of my head, silently demanding me to look at him, but soft at the same time, wary of my sorrow.

I heeded his silent request.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Those ever-wonderful eyes gazed at me with a child-like curiosity, obviously questioning my presence. I gazed right back, though not with curiosity, but with astonishment.

It was amazing how someone so sad could look so beautiful at the same time.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would form in my mind, nor my throat. I almost never speak without thinking first, but this woman had my mind turning in circles constantly, with her always at the centre.

Oh, how I wish those deep blue orbs would swallow me up one day, not in confusion or hesitation as they usually did, but in love and passion. To have them look up at me as though I was her only support, her only strength, her only…

One.

The one of her desire. The one of her love. The one of a passion so intense that it consumes the raging fire of the soul. Her soul, and the fiery spirit within.

Oh, how I pined.

Alas, I would have to work, and work hard for such a pleasure, but work hard I would, for the young woman I had fallen so deeply into the bottomless pit of love for was blissfully unaware of my feelings.

But not for long, I hoped.

Not that it would really be appropriate to tell her how I truly felt right this minute, but once she was healed, which I would help with, I would tell her.

If I wasn't a coward.

She blinked, and momentarily broke my stupor, giving me enough time to think about something to say, so that I didn't look like I was standing in front of her with my mouth open and gawking at her like a complete idiot.

Like my half-brother.

"Would you like to go get some tea?"

Do not even look at me like that. I know what you are thinking. Where is the 'Are you alright?' correct? Well, I think it quite obvious that she is not alright. Therefore, I need not ask a question I already know the answer too.

Now for her response.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I blinked.

The penetrating gaze I had been enduring from light amber orbs stopped. I silently breathed a sigh of relief, and paid rapt attention when his deep, smooth, baritone voice sounded, soft and quiet. A voice I wished would one day say my name in loving tones, but, hey,

It's merely a simple school girl crush, and a wish that would probably never come true.

"Would you like to go get some tea?"

I smiled. He never was one to ask a question he already knew the answer too, and I was grateful. I really did not feel like being asked a bunch of useless, obvious questions right now. It was strange; he never talked to me, and usually didn't care about anyone. But, here he was, offering me solace in a cup of tea and his presence accompanying it.

I nodded, and his eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, before he offered me a hand like a gentleman, and stood back, his curtain of silver hair brushing my arm slightly as I accepted his hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That smile could light up even the darkest of rooms, I thought. My amber pools widened slightly when she accepted my offer, but none the less, I offered her a hand to help her up.

The smile remained as she took my hand, and I easily lifted her up, my hair brushing her arm as I did so. Her smile faded ever so slightly, and I could tell that her long, graceful fingers itched to run her fingers through it, and I could imagine her doing so.

Inspired, I casually brushed my hair back, flipping it slightly so that a lock of the waist-length silver liquid flowed down her shoulder, which was touching mine, sending of pricks of electricity through my body.

She reached up, and one of those long, elegant fingers touched the silk-like material, and the smile returned. She picked the lock up, and placed it beside of the rest of its kin, tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

Her cheeks became stained with red, and made her look all the more stunning and appealing. Muttering an apology, she looked away.

Frowning, I extended a forefinger and thumb of one of my hands, and put them under her chin. Grasping her chin, and turning her to face me, and searched those deep pools once again.

"There is nothing to forgive."

I told her firmly, before leaning in and pressing my soft, untouched lips against her own. She started in surprise, but did not pull away, which I took as a good sign.

Taking her soft, sweet bottom lip in between my teeth, I gave a slight tug, silently begging her to open her mouth, to let me taste her.

She complied.

Her taste was so sweet, and yet spicy at the same time. She tasted like honey, mixed with some spice I did not know the name of. Her scent of lilac filled my senses and clouded my brain, until I no longer knew who or where I was.

All I knew was that I was kissing the girl of my dreams.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss, and inwardly smirked at her slightly dazed expression. After a moment, she regained her bearings, and looped a long arm through one of my solid ones.

"The thirty first of October, six o'clock in the evening until eleven o'clock in the evening. I pray you will attend."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The sudden break in silence made me start, and it took me a moment to realize that the stunning male beside me was referring to his invitation from a few hours previous. A small smile graced my lips as I responded to his offer.

"I accept."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mmmmmm….adjectives…..


	3. Morning, Afternoon and Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

You guys rock my socks completely! I love all the reviews! It makes me feel special, and gets me to update faster ;)

KagChezaforever2011: O.o Lmao nice review, will you be my friend? Lmao. Yes, there will be a lemon, but you have to be patient! Let the story develop first!

Go Drink Pinesol: OMFG! YOUR NAME IS SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!

BizzareDragon: Awww! It gave you goose bumps! I feel proud! Lol

Zorro-chan: I'm glad you like the fic! And I have updated soon, just for you! And how did you know I speak Hungarian? I don't think I've mentioned it before…nevertheless, it was nicely refreshing!

**I am dearly sorry everyone!** I originally had lines in here, I swear! Something messed up with my word program though, and it decided to delete them all! I kept wondering why everyone kept saying I needed to differentiate between characters, and I was thinking 'I did!' Thank you to Kitsune6 who made me check the file by saying I needed something like '-' or '' between characters. I was like 'I have those already!', then I checked. Again, I am sorry!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 3- Morning, Afternoon, and Evening

She had accepted.

I could not believe it. I had thought at first that my ears had been deceiving me, but no. My princess had accepted, and her acceptation of my offer had been accompanied by a nice hot cup of tea and her presence along with it.

It had been quite the nice afternoon. After getting her the tea, I had walked her home, given her a good-bye kiss that had her mind reeling so much that for a moment she had forgotten she needed keys into the house. She had created quite the amusing spectacle.

I had returned to my place of living, and had retired to my rooms, decided not to consume tonight's meal. I was too excited over the prospect of going to an All Hallows Eve party in two moon phases with my princess.

The thought about the party made me pause and contemplate as to what to go to the party as this year. My brother, who lacked any sort of creative inspiration whatsoever, would be going as the same thing he had for the past five solar cycles.

Himself.

Only, he would be in his demonic form. I myself had gone in my demonic form on All Hallows Eve for several years when I was younger, as I found I made quite the frightening sight.

However, I did not want to scare Kagome, ergo, I would not be going in my demonic form this year.

For some reason, though, the back corners of my nagging mind demanded that I find one who will accept me as I am. Kagome accepted all creatures, and I had even witnessed her around other demons that did not bother to mask themselves as our family chose too.

A growl escaped my esophagus before I could silence it. It made me angry to think of my beautiful princess associating with other demons, ones that could put a claim on her and take her forever from my reach.

I was lucky that Inuyasha was only a half-breed, and could not put a full mating mark on her.

He had, however, put a scent claim on her, which I had found highly annoying. It was a weak claim though, what with him being a half-breed and cheating on her at the same time.

Idiot.

How he could betray an enchantress like Kagome and not feel any sorrow was beyond me. I could not even begin to fathom cheating on her. No one even came close to comparing with her. No female was above her. Kagome was like the sun, the raging fire of her soul bright and almost blinding, while every other female was like a star. Insignificant, when compared to the sun that was Kagome.

The scent claim was gone now, however, and Kagome was free to be claimed by whomever she wanted to. To have a scent claim placed upon your person, you have to give your full consent; you would not be claimed by someone you did not want to be claimed by.

Back to the costume problem. Reviewing the list of guests in my mind, I realized that it was more of a masquerade party. My costume would be easy then; a tuxedo. Kagome's on the other hand, would have to be much more elegant, and something in blue, I decided, to match those mystical eyes of hers.

I decided that I would pick out her dress while I was out to get a tux. My last one would surely not fit me now, as I had grown slightly since I had last worn it, in the upper arms, that is. Pity, I had only gotten it a week and a half ago.

No matter.

Pocketing my keys from the dark wood table beside my bedroom door, I straightened the white dress shirt I was wearing and headed for the large parking garage around back of the mansion, where I had left my car just fifteen minutes previous.

Dark blue, I thought. Dark blue would go the best with her eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"And then we kissed."

"WHAT?"

I sighed. I was currently talking to a surprised -and loud- Sango. My best friend since only Kami-Sama knows when, she could sometimes get a little…over-enthusiastic…

"YOU KISSED SESSHOUMARU TAISHO? WHAT ARE YOU ON AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME?"

My point exactly.

"Sango, I am not on anything, for starters, and yes, I kissed Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"B-but, he's emotionless! He barely speaks! Everyone is afraid of him! He's never dated anyone before!"

"And I've had a crush on him for ages." I wearily pointed out to my exasperated friend.

"True."

"Now, back to the reason I called you. I have a Halloween party to go in two days, nothing to wear, and a 6 page essay to write, for tomorrow."

"Well, considering it's your own damn fault you didn't do your essay before, and you need to go shopping desperately, I'd say you're screwed."

"Thanks for the moral support, Sango."

"No problem!" she replied cheerily. Sometimes best friends could be such smart-asses.

_Ding dong!_

"That was the doorbell, gotta run Sango. Ja."

"Ne."

_Click._

Dropping the phone haphazardly onto the silken covers of my mattress, I leaped off my resting place, yanked the door to the room I was currently residing in open, and took off at full speed towards the front door. Slamming into the door full force when I clumsily lost my footing on a rug, I groaned allowed and silently cursed my slippery turquoise socks.

Opening the door and massaging my tender shoulder at the same time, I squinted dispassionately at a white dress shirt, frowning. I wasn't frowning at the shirt, but at the shoulder I was currently rubbing one-handedly. Looking up, my eyes met liquid gold, currently tinted and sparkling with amusement.

My speaking appendage dropped open, and it took me a moment to realize that I had not removed my eyes from his figure yet. Closing my mouth as quickly as I could, I managed to regain some sense, before re-opening my mouth and voicing my thoughts.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked the god in front of me bluntly.

He blinked, a sign of being surprised. It took him a moment to collect his own thoughts, before replying to my flat question.

"I have taken the liberty to have a dress for the masquerade made for you. The material I have picked out, however, the maker needs your measurements. I was hoping you would accompany me to the dress makers, and continue to accompany while I get my own tuxedo. I was also hoping that afterwards, if you do not have anything planned, if you mind sharing dinner with myself?"

I blinked, and nearly started gaping again. '_Wow. I get to spend morning, afternoon, and evening with the god. Note to self: Do a happy dance next time your not in public.'_

"Sure!" I smiled brightly at my crush. "I just have to let my parents know, and I think I have to change." I blushed; I had changed into blue pajamas upon arriving home.

He nodded, and I opened the door for him to come in. I started rubbing my shoulder again, groaning softly. That door was _solid._

"Oka?" I asked, peering around the front hallway and into the living room. My mother sat there, and smiled at me.

"Who was at the door dear?" she asked. I shuffled into the room and Sesshoumaru followed.

"Oh! You're Inuyasha's older brother!" she exclaimed, having once mistaken him for Inuyasha when we had been at a school function. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Higurashi." He said, and mum beamed at him. I smiled inwardly; such a gentleman.

"Mum, Sesshoumaru here is getting a dress made for me, and the maker needs my measurements. He has also invited me out to dinner afterwards. Can I go?" I asked shyly.

"Go right ahead!" she said smiling. My mum then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Have her home no later than ten. She needs sleep."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and I turned to him. "Erm, I uh…Have to go change. So, why don't you just…make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a few minutes." I promised, and walked calmly out of the spacious living room to the smaller, contrasting front hall, before flying up the narrow stairs and into my room to change.

Changing out of my sleep wear as fast as humanely possible, I quickly slipped into a pair of loose, faded black jeans, and a crimson long-sleeved top. Grabbing a small black hand-held purse with a spiral design and transferring my necessaries into it, I put a small amount of the clear glossy liquid contained in a tube container labeled 'lip gloss', before running back down the stairs after grabbing a black zip-up sweater for warmth.

Running a plastic stick with small teeth on it through my ebony tresses, I placed the item back in the purse before presenting myself to my mother and date. My mother smiled again, and my date just stared.

Sesshoumaru was staring at me, those golden orbs clearly mirroring his inner approval. Looking out of the corner of his eye at my mother, who was raising her eyebrow at him, a silent order to compliment her daughter as a proper gentleman should, he cleared his throat before heeding my mothers' silent demand, relieving himself of her scathing glare.

"You look absolutely beautiful, although that goes without saying." He said in his usual emotionless voice, directing the last part at my mother. My mother, however, beamed.

I was stunned.

His comment, although more than likely said entirely to please my mother, was said truthfully, and I was doing the disco on the inside. The guy who I had liked since the moment my sapphire orbs touched his graceful frame, had just complimented me on my beauty, _and had meant every word._

Point for Kagome!

Said guy inclined his mercury-clad head to my ever-smiling mother, before offering his arm to me like an escort. I took his strong, solid arm, waved a casual goodbye to my mother over my shoulder, and we headed towards his car, and our destinations.

Oh man, was I lucky or what?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-Does happy Dance- Oh yeah! Go me! Oh yeah! I'm sooooo happy today! I got a part in the school play, kept my friend from committing suicide (at least until tomorrow) and signed up for archery lessons! I was so happy I BAKED! –gasp- lol


	4. Evening With The Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 4-Evening with the God(dess)

It was time for my Evening with the God.

We were currently heading to the dress makers. Sesshoumaru was calmly sitting beside me, left hand firmly placed on the black steering wheel, right hand on the transmission, eyes focused on the road ahead. Occasionally, those molten eyes would casually glance over at me, in which case I would look at him and flash him a brilliant smile.

This is what was happening now.

Only difference, he just smiled back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was time for my Evening with the Goddess.

I flashed a quick smile in her direction, then returned my molten orbs to the stretch of black pavement ahead of me, driving carefully so as not to swing my precious bundle around. Said bundle was currently chewing her lower lip, obviously nervous.

She always did that when she was nervous.

The corner of my mouth upturned ever so slightly as my restless mind thought of a way to get her to stop the habit that caused her perfect lips to become chapped.

Shifting into a lower gear and slowly the sleek machine we were traveling in down, I parked in a spot conveniently right outside of the large building that sold clothing articles that we were to enter in a few moments. Killing the noisy engine that made this hunk of metal run, I pulled the metal starts out of a spot beside the steering wheel, pocketed them, and turned towards my beauty.

Shifting closer to her, I noticed the far-away look in her azure pools, making it clear that she was lost in thought. I smirked slightly.

This would be fun.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

These last few days had been…interesting.

I was just going over them in my mind. How he had unknowingly given me the little push I needed to be able to walk away from Inuyasha. It had hurt so much, not only to walk away from him when I knew he had been cheating, but also to know that my eternal crush could see through Inuyasha as easily as if he were glass,

And had called me on it.

He did not seem to be disgusted though, which I was grateful for. I do not think I would be able to stand it if he were suddenly disgusted with my person, when these couple of days he had been so nice, so…gentlemanly like.

And still slightly nervous.

It was cute!

I was so wrapped up in these embarrassing thoughts; I failed to notice a soft whisper right next to my hearing appendage. Starting, I stood stock still as I felt warm breath slightly blowing into my ear, softly calling my label.

"_Kagome…"_

My head turned, and cold met hot as cerulean locked with molten. I was speechless as those soul-piercing marbles did just that, pierced my soul. I felt my mouth open slightly, my abused lips tingling with the air that was rushing quickly in and out of my throat.

"We have arrived at our destination." His silken voice slid over me like water droplets, soaking through my skin, and making me shiver pleasantly all over.

Slipping out of his seat, he exited the vehicle and closed the door softly before slipping around the car to my door and opening it for me, offering me a strong, slim hand with long fingers.

I accepted the hand, and was completely surprised when he continued to grasp it after lifting me gently out of the car. Our fingers entwined, he softly shut the car door and led me up to the building we were heading into.

Upon entering, a young woman with red eyes and dark red hair came up to eyes, smiling seductively at Sesshoumaru and batting her eyelashes. Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look and a raised eyebrow as he stated his reason for appearing in the building.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Miss Wind would you kindly inform Miss Kaede that Sesshoumaru Taisho wishes to speak with her about the article of clothing I want made and stop staring at me like I am a piece of meat you would like to devour."

At last part he gave her such a dark look that she bowed apologetically and scurried off to the back room. As soon as she was out of sight, his lithe form bent slightly so his lips could brush softly against my ear.

"I apologies for Kagura's behavior, Miss Higurashi. I am afraid to say she has a bit of an infatuation with me."

I blushed furiously, seeing as Kagura and I were in the same boat.

Well, sort of. Where as I liked everything about Sesshoumaru, from the look Kagura was giving him she only wanted one thing.

I wasn't naive.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I smiled at the timeless beauty in front of me as she daintily dabbed at the side of her mouth with a napkin. We were just finishing up our fine dinner, having finished with her measurement taking.

She had proved quite amusing.

When Kaede had said she needed hips, neck, and leg-length measurements, Kagome had conceded without argument. But as soon as Kaede said she needed bust, butt, and waist measurements, Kagome's cheeks had invented 3 shades of red before she had forced me out of the room and told Kaede to take the measurements _quietly._

Little did she know that because of the superior hearing I had received upon being born to demon parents, I heard every digit.

And smirked at each one.

That waiter came and cleared away our plates. I casually took a sip of the clear liquid that 60 of our bodies are made up of, and watched my treasure as she lowered her glass and shifted in her seat slightly.

I knew my beauty. I knew what she was like, and just by the twitch of her eyebrows, her wandering eyes, and the slight shifting in her seat every so often, I knew she wished to leave the building. Checking my silver wrist-watch, I noted that it was thirty minutes past seven. I mentally smirked.

We still had two and a half hours.

"Would you like to go somewhere else for dessert, Kagome?" I asked the flawless cutie in front of me. She smiled to herself before responding.

"You read my mind, Sesshoumaru. Can I pick the place this time though?" my smiling girl asked.

I nodded. I knew she was slightly uncomfortable in the restaurant I had picked. I had picked an upper class one, but not too fancy, as neither one of us was dressed the part. She was still uncomfortable, and when I paid, I saw her frown and become slightly more restless in nature.

"Is there something the matter, Kagome?" I asked as she continued to shift. She mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend without my demon hearing, so I decided to leave it be, although I knew what the matter really was.

She hated people to pay for her, hated it when people bought her things when it wasn't for a special occasion or if she didn't get them something in return. He mentally smiled.

She really was unique.

Kagome picked a small diner that her and her friends often frequented. Luckily, none of her friends were occupying the small restaurant when we entered; I did not think I was up to an interrogation just yet.

She sat down at a booth, and a waitress came up. Kagome ordered something I did not recognize the sound of, talked with the waitress with whom we attended the same school for a small amount of time, then turned her attention to me, her eyes twinkling.

"Is there something you require, Miss Higurashi?" I asked politely.

Kagome smiled dryly, resting her head on top of her long interwoven fingers, her dainty elbows on the table. A light pink tongue darted out, moistening her lips ever so slightly before she parted them again, her musical voice flowing out from between them.

"You have probably never had a Triple-Uber Double-Bubble Chocolate Monster, have you?" she inquired, her smile growing by the minute.

I shook my head slowly. "I cannot say that I have, Kagome."

Her smile grew. "You're in for a surprise then, Sesshoumaru."

My darling.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

One of the girls in my history class was waiting on us, and she came back with one of my favorite drinks. It didn't even qualify as a drink, really.

Its consistency was way too thick to be liquid.

Still, I just had too see Sesshoumaru's reaction when he tasted one of the most chocolaty things I had ever digested. My first reaction was to bounce of the walls singing "I'm A Little Teapot" in a bright pink tutu, and _I_ have a high-sugar tolerance.

I wonder how Sesshoumaru will take it.

The large glass full of thick creamy chocolate was set between us, with two straws, and I had to refrain from rolling my azure eyes. The girl acted like we were going out! I mean, technically, this WAS a date. But Sesshoumaru didn't date.

And now that waitress in her little red mini-skirt had to go and remind me.

By acting like we were a couple, Sesshoumaru was probably going to want nothing to do with me now! But, wait, hold on Kagome.

He's kissed you a couple of times already, and you broke up with his younger brother, whom he despises for some reason, this morning. And he did point it out to you that Inuyasha was cheating on you…

Could he have a crush on me?

Impossible.

Like I said, he doesn't date.

No girl has ever been good enough for him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No girl has ever been good enough for me, and no girl ever would be good enough for me.

Except for her.

My angel. My beauty. My…

Kagome.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I'm NOT dead! Contrary to popular belief. I just had really bad writers block and was too lazy to post an Authors note. And I just got back from vacation so give me a break too. The Dominican was awesome though!


	5. I'm Not Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mariposa-6482: I promise I won't!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Then Words

Chapter 5- I'm Not Perfect

I was staring intently at the beauty seated before me, watching her as she watched me, her head on her entwined fingers, her elbows on the table, but not in a rude way. There was a sparkle in her eyes, and the barest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Go ahead, Sesshoumaru. Try it!" she encouraged me. I glared suspiciously at the drink.

She rolled her eyes. "Quit acting like it's going to jump out of the glass and attack you. I sear it won't…yet."

I glared at her without moving my head. I saw the playful look in her beautiful eyes, her barely concealed smile, and her anticipation of my consuming of this drink. I sighed,

And took a sip.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

His reaction to the drink was instantaneous. His eyes widened hugely, mask dropped into a face of absolute horror. I couldn't help it.

I giggled.

I couldn't stop myself and just started laughing outright. His mask quickly dropped back into place, but I could still see his horrified face. Once my giggles were quelled, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny, Kagome?" he said, his voice like liquid velvet.

I stifled another giggle and ignored his question with one of my own. "Did you like it?" I asked, my throat threatening to erupt into giggles again as I tried to appear as serious as him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What else could I say?

"Yes."

It was only polite and proper for a gentleman to not complain and tell his date that he absolutely loved whatever it was she had presented him with. In truth, my body was screaming its protest to this high-calorie, high-fat, overloaded-with-sugar, I-hesitate-to-say food.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Really? Well, you're the first." I responded, stifling more giggles, and took a sip of my own. This was one of the only things I continued to allow myself to eat when I was trying to eat healthy. I still was, but I just couldn't give this drink up. It was way too good.

My watch beeped, and I looked down. 9 o'clock. I mentally groaned. Today had gone so well, I just didn't want it to end! We still had an hour left though.

He had glanced at his own watch upon hearing mine, and frowned. I was wondering about his sudden change in mood when I heard the unmistakable ring of a cellular phone. His ears shifted backwards ever so slightly like a cat did when annoyed.

He apologized sincerely to me, and reluctantly admitted he had to talk to the caller. Promising to be right back, he stood and headed for the door where he could talk privately after seeing the caller.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He just had to call in the middle of my date.

Bastard.

Growling at the phone as I answered it, I then pulled it slightly away from my ear, anticipating his usual shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" he yelled just before I exited the diner.

"That is none of your concern, little brother." I responded coldly, wishing to return to my beauty.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! YOU'VE TAKEN MY KAGOME OUT ON A DATE! I SHOULD KILL YOU THEN HER!"

"You will not come within a hundred feet of her, Inuyasha, or I will make sure that you can never take a mate, let alone have pups."

I ended the conversation and returned to my beauty.

The sight that met my eyes made my blood boil.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I had heard Inuyasha's yell just before Sesshoumaru had left the diner. I sighed. He could be so brash and rude sometimes.

Sesshoumaru seemed completely unfazed by his behavior, and I saw him calmly talking to his brother as though use to it. Though he probably was, because Inuyasha always reacted the same way when angry.

I witnessed his whole body stiffen before my view of him was suddenly cut short. Someone sat in front of me, waggling suggestive eyebrows while his gaze traveled over me.

"Hey good lookin'. What ya say we get outta here and go have some real fun?" his sky blue eyes darkened slightly with lust as he checked me out.

"No thank you." I responded politely, my eyes anything but.

"Well too damn bad, 'cause you're coming with us whether you like it or not." a second voice whispered in my ear. I felt a hand go around my mouth, and my pulse sped up.

My eyes searched wildly for an escape. Where was that damned waitress? Wait, there she was, watching as the guys picked me up with satisfaction in her eyes. I had a feeling that she had planned this.

Suddenly she whirled around and screamed. The guys both looked to where the waitress was looking then let go of me. I braced myself for a rough impact with the floor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I growled lowly, making that waitress turn and scream when she saw me. My guess was that my control over my concealing spells had come off, making my demonic features visible. Both of the males holding my precious beauty turned to look at me, and dropped Kagome in surprise.

I rushed forward to catch her, but the men decided to block my path. I did not want to have to kill anyone, but if they didn't move I wouldn't have a choice.

They didn't move.

I killed them without a second thought, the poison whip coming to my fingers to slice their heads cleanly off of their bodies. The whip went through the waitress as well. I prayed Kagome wouldn't hate me for their deaths, and turned to catch her.

I was too late.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I felt something break as my back made contact with the floor. My breath rushed from my body, and my lungs burned. Gasping, I felt firm hands slide under me, lifting me off of the hard ground, being gentle not to disrupt my back.

I looked into guilt-ridden eyes, and questioned them with my own. A hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and guilty eyes shifting to the floor was my answer. I looked down.

And nearly screamed.

Three headless bodies were on the ground. I had no idea how they had come to be that way, and I didn't want to find out. Turning slightly, I buried my face into Sesshoumaru's rock-solid chest, not wanting to see that horrible sight anymore.

He gently carried me out to his car, opened the door, and set me into the backseat, careful not to injure me anymore. He then started the car up and began driving.

It was quite quiet.

The car stopped after I had no idea how long. My back was in immense pain, and stars were dancing before my ears. I had a feeling something was broken, but I knew it wasn't my spine, as I could still move.

Whatever it was, it _hurt._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I had no idea what to say.

It was obvious that she had been horrified at the sight of the three formerly alive people on the diner floor. I was going to talk to father and have that covered up as soon as she was settled. I hadn't brought her back to her house, knowing her mother would fret.

I had brought her to my home instead.

I knew the risk I was taking, with both our reputations and my brother in the house, but I would not risk her health. She had broken three of her ribs when she landed. Those would have to be healed. As soon as possible.

I picked her up gently out of the car once I had arrived and headed up the steps. I managed to get inside the door before my father came flying out of his study upon smelling Kagome's scent.

She had been dating my brother this morning, after all, and now she had suddenly shown up here, my scent mingled slightly with hers as she had spent most of the day with me.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Your hanyou son broke up with her this morning, so do not even think about lecturing me. Also, two men tried to take her while we were at a diner. I killed them and the waitress that had gotten both of them to attempt her abduction. They dropped her before I killed them, breaking three of her ribs. And do not look at me like that. Not all of us are so perfect that we can kill and catch at the same time, father." I glared at the last part.

My father remained silent for a moment before asking the details about the diner so that he could have everything covered up. After I gave them to him, I gave him my last demands.

"I want her mother called. Kagome will be staying here for the night. I want to make sure she heals properly, and neither of us will be attending the school tomorrow."

"What about the ball tomorrow night? Surely you aren't going to skip that. I thought you had a date?" my father inquired.

I nodded at the lightly dozing girl in my arms. "She is my date." My father looked shocked at first, and then his eyes suddenly became clouded.

"He hurt her didn't he?" he asked, sounding almost frustrated. At my nod, her looked furious.

"I told that idiot to stop his fraternizing with that other girl!" he almost yelled. I looked at him, shocked. He had known my brother was cheating on Kagome and hadn't done killed the whelp? My father, the one who believed that honor was a very important thing? Or had, until he had taken a ningen as a mate.

I shook that thought from my head. Kagome was ningen, although she was quite different, she was still human.

_**You can change that.**_

I quelled my beast. Although it was right, Kagome would have to consent to that, and I was unsure as to what she felt for me now, let alone what she would feel for me hundreds of years from now if she became my mate.

I could dream though.

"I could not drill honor into him Sesshoumaru. Not when I had lost my own after abandoning your mother, which I do regret, even if you do not believe me."

I gave him a curt nod. "You are right. I do not believe you." I bit out. "You know why. In any case, that is not important right now. Kagome is, and you have what I wish, if you wish to help me that is" he inclined his head. I nodded my thanks. "Goodnight father."

I left him at the bottom of the stairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Mmmm, that tickles. Go away."

Something was prodding at my back with a feather light touch. I attempted to swat at it, but it was too weird of an angle to get at. A sudden prod in a tender spot had me trying to sit up.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I complained and tried to move away. A fierce growl made me still. My brows furrowed. Growling? I had only heard that once before, that I remembered anyway, and he was the last person I wanted to see right now, especially since I suddenly realized I was shirtless.

"Inuyasha, if you do not leave this room right now, I swear I'll-"

"I am not Inuyasha. And you will do nothing until I can heal your ribs, Kagome." A velvety voiced said firmly.

I blushed furiously upon recognizing the voice. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" I squeaked. At a small noise of conformation, a once again tried to escape.

A loud growl followed by a firm hand on my right upper arm stopped me once again.

'Wait a minute…' I thought as the growling suddenly registered in my mind. 'Inuyasha used to do that when he was angry, frustrated or worried. But-Oh shit. Inuyasha was a half-demon, meaning that Sesshoumaru probably was…'

"Full-demon." I whispered, my eyes wide. I felt Sesshoumaru stop checking my ribs and stiffen beside me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I heard her whisper what I was. I stayed absolutely still, suddenly afraid of how she would react now that she knew I was not human. She must have known that Inuyasha was a half-demon.

She turned her head topped with currently mussed ebony locks towards my person. Azure eyes peeked at me curiously. She turned on her side, and winced. I hesitated, then reached down and turned her gently onto her back. She didn't protest.

Once settled, she cocked her head to the side and smiled. Her right arm, the one closest to me, came up and traced the two magenta stripes adorning my cheekbones. She then reached up to trace the navy crescent moon. I continued to stay absolutely still.

I couldn't look at her anymore once she traced the tip of my now-pointed hearing appendages. I waited for her rejection.

The rejection that would never come.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Wow.

He looked…wow. I mean, I knew he was a god, but with his demon features, he was even hotter. Inuyasha had nothing on him, demon features concealed or not. They only thing Inuyasha had were claws, teeth and puppy ears.

He had markings that made him look even more dangerous.

After tracing a pointed ear, I giggled. He looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed. I realized why he had looked away in the first place.

He thought I would be disgusted, or afraid.

I tried to sit up, having an idea of how I would prove that I liked him even better in this form, and hissed when my ribs protested. He looked back, concerned, and helped me to sit up. I smiled my thanks feeling how gentle he was trying to be with claw-tipped fingers. I suddenly thought of something.

If Inuyasha had teeth…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I saw her glance at my mouth and knew she was wondering about my fangs. I hesitated, my were quite longer and sharper then the hanyou's, but after seeing her frown, I bared them to her.

And got the shock of my life.

Instead of recoiling or screaming, she leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on each of the elongated, razor-sharp teeth.

Leaning back with a smile on her face, she met my ears and whispered one word which had me giving her the sweetest kiss on earth.

"Perfect."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the sweetest kiss I had ever had, he told me he wanted to fix my ribs, and said it would probably be an odd way to me. I told him I didn't mind, but asked what he was going to do.

"Heal the bones the way a demon would." Was all he said. I gave him a curious look which he ignored and helped me to lay back down on my stomach.

It certainly was odd.

He ran his hot tongue against the skin over the area of the break over and over again, moving over to each rib after a certain amount of time. I had no idea how it worked, but the pain vanished, and he instructed me to roll over and see if it hurt.

It didn't.

"Mmmmm…pain-free movement." I said with a giggle. "Thank you."

He response was to plant a chaste kiss on my forehead. I pouted slightly and he chuckled before kissing my lips.

He leaned over me to whisper in my ear. "Get some sleep, utsukushi. A certain hanyou is about to come storming up here now that he has scented your beautiful aroma."

I groaned. "Oh, tell him to go stick his head in a water barrel and stay there please. I don't want to deal with loud noises right now." I rolled over, taking a pillow with me to cover my ears. The pillow didn't muffle his quiet chuckling, however.

My eyes were wide under the pillow, however. He had just called me beautiful in two different ways! Ok Kagome, lets look at positive and negative things that have happened today that involved him, which was one hell of a long day.

Positive:

-He asked me to a Halloween party, which would be taking place tomorrow night according to his calendar

-He has kissed me several times

-He is having a dress made for me

-He healed me

-He trusted me with an obviously closely guarded secret, as even Inuyasha had been wary around me after I learned he was a half-demon, and had said he was going to have my memory wiped (I had thought he had watch Men In Black too many times when he said that)

-He's called me beautiful on two occasions

Negative:

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ok, so there were none. Survey says 'Ding Ding Ding! Sesshoumaru likes Kagome!'. I smiled. I felt better, I mean, wouldn't YOU if your lifetime crush liked you back? By his actions he did, and they always say,

Actions Speak Louder Than Words.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No, it is NOT over! There is still lots to come! I'm hoping to update again today, actually…


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shadowcat1028 – When he says he can't catch and kill at the same time, he means that his father may be able to do that, but Sesshoumaru isn't perfect like him and can't…yet.

PrayForTheFallen - -GLOMPS- YAY! MARISZKA! Nothing more intelligent either…

Kag X sess fan – While I appreciate constructive criticism, YOU are the only one to complain. I have actually been complemented on using those words, and YOU ALONE are the only one who this it's corny, so guess what? Fuck you.

The Lonely Bird - -smiles evilly- Excellent, another reader has fallen into my trap. I mean…-shifty eyes-

I HATE AMERICAN SPELL-CHECKING! DAMN PEOPLE DON'T USE ENOUGH 'U'S FOR US CANADIANS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 6- Preparations

My idiot of a half-brother had just yelled and screamed demanding to see his girlfriend.

I corrected him before throwing back out of the house, telling him to come back when he was able to act his age, not the radius of his eyeball.

I had then gone back to my beauty, finding her fast asleep sprawled out in my bed. I smiled.

My beauty in my bed.

I eased myself underneath the covers, and then pulled Kagome to me. She curled up to me in her sleep, one hand tucked in between my side and her chest, the other hand on my chest. She smiled in her sleep and sighed contentedly.

I feel asleep and woke up like that.

I glanced at the clock. 9 a.m. Surprised, I wondered if the clock was wrong. I usually never slept past 6. I was an early riser and I often went to bed late, that is, when I actually slept. Demons don't need much sleep, and I wasn't an exception.

I slipped out bed, writing Kagome a note before dressing in the bathroom attached to my room. I slipped on black slacks and dress shirt, before heading out to run my errands.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. I frowned. Had we painted? I could have sworn my ceiling was blue yesterday…

I looked at the bed I was laying on, then at the room I was in. Either we had remodeled and knocked out a few walls to create this room or I wasn't at home. I guessed the latter.

Sitting up, I heard a crinkling noise beside me and looked down. A piece of paper was underneath my right hand. Lifting up the paper, I smiled as I read the note from Sesshoumaru.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I wish I could have been the first thing your beautiful blue eyes saw upon opening. Unfortunately, a few things need to be done before we attend the All Hallows Eve party this evening. I will be back soon. Should you desire anything, seek out Harmien, and she will help you with everything._

_Sincerely, _

_Sesshoumaru_

_P.S. – I took the liberty of acquiring you an outfit for today. We are not going to be attending school today, so do not worry about what you peers would think._

The last part made me swallow and cast my eyes about the room for said outfit. I found it hanging off of a hook by the bathroom door. Getting out of the comfortable bed, I padded softly over to it, my small feet making hardly any noise pollution.

I gasped when she saw what it was. A white silk dress, the material thin and almost see-through. Picking it up, I blushed when I saw the white lace bra and panty set underneath.

Slipping into both, I admired my reflection in a full-length mirror in the bathroom. I noticed a small kit of toiletries on the counter, clearly labeled 'For Kagome'. I smiled.

He was thoughtful. I would have never guessed.

I made my way out of the room, and headed down the first staircase I came across. I did not recognize the room I was in, but soon enough a brash voice sounded behind me before I could attempt to go anywhere else.

"So, you're sleeping with my brother now, are you?"

I spun around quickly, and backed up as Inuyasha paced quickly towards me. "No!" I responded heatedly. "We-we're just-" I paused. What WERE we doing? We weren't dating, and we were obviously more then friends…

"Just what? Fucking?"

"Inuyasha! How could you say such a thing?" I reprimanded him. He glared.

"Because I can smell his scent all over you! Because you are suddenly in his room the same day we broke up! AND! BECAUSE YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!" he yelled.

"Little brother, you must learn to keep your voice down in the early hours of the morn. If you were to awake our father, you know the consequences that would befall you. Also, it is dishonorable to yell at a lady. Sullen child, get out of my sight."

Inuyasha looked as though he was about to protest, but he fled when Sesshoumaru's hand glowed green. I swallowed.

"I am sorry you had to endure my brothers' presence, utsukushi. However, you shall not have to deal with him from now on, if I can help it. Are you hungry? You look slightly lost."

I nodded, and smiled sheepishly. "This house is huge!"

He smirked for a moment and nodded. "Come. The kitchen is this way."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I had just returned from running my errands when I had smelt Kagome's nervousness. Racing up several stairs, I came to the top of a staircase and arrived just in time to hear something that made my eyes widen and my heart rate speed up.

"Because I can smell his scent all over you! Because you are suddenly in his room the same day we broke up! AND! BECAUSE YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Little brother, you must learn to keep your voice down in the early hours of the morn. If you were to awake our father, you know the consequences that would befall you. Also, it is dishonorable to yell at a lady. Sullen child, get out of my sight."

I said after making my presence known. I glanced at Kagome, and upon realizing Inuyasha had no intent on leaving, called poisoned into my fingertips. He fled.

"I am sorry you had to endure my brothers' presence, utsukushi. However, you shall not have to deal with him from now on, if I can help it. Are you hungry? You look slightly lost."

I told my princess. She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "This house is huge!" she exclaimed, and I smirked for a moment and nodded.

"Come. The kitchen is this way." I instructed and led her to said room.

We had an excellent brunch prepared by Harmien, and then I excused myself for a moment while Harmien cleared the table. I prepared our dessert and headed back into the dining room.

"Am I to take it for granted that you enjoy strawberries and whipping cream?" I inquired.

She nodded with an eager smile on her face. I set the bowl on the table just out of her reach, and picked one up. I couldn't suppress the smile at her cute pouting expression as I took a bite.

She narrowed her lovely blue eyes at me. I smirked and offered her the strawberry. She looked mildly shocked before tentively taking a bite. She smiled at the flavor.

There was a little bit of whipped cream on her adorable button nose.

I leaned down…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

My eyes flew open when I felt his hot tongue on the tip of my nose. He smirked seductively and explained in a voice like liquid velvet.

"You had whipping cream upon your nose."

I nodded, still slightly entranced. He merely continued feeding me strawberries, but I hardly noticed. I only noticed when he would lick the whipped cream off of my nose, or, in one case, my lips.

He finally called me to the present with a few instructions about tonight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Your dress is already in my room. You may get ready whenever you wish, taking as long as you require. We leave at 7 o'clock. A few things you need to know about the ball, however."

I waited for her to nod before continuing.

"There are going to be demons, unmasked, roaming around. I myself will be unmasked. It would make life easier for both of us if you refrain from making any physical contact with other males. My demon senses will be already in over-drive, and smelling other males upon the female I am courting will not please my feral instincts."

I waited for her to absorb all of this with baited breath. I had said I was courting her because, in demon terms, that was what I was doing. In human terms, we were dating. We had technically only dated once, yesterday, though I was hoping that would change and I still wished her to be mine.

Forever.

Her eyes suddenly snapped up to mine. "S-so…I-I'm your, I mean, if y-you…"

I silenced her with a kiss. "You are mine, Kagome. Unless you have any disagreements?" I asked the last part almost anxiously. I was still worried she would not approve of my being full-demon.

My angel responded by kissing my concealed markings sweetly. I captured her lips in a breath-taking kiss.

"By the way." I whispered softly. "You may want to call Sango. Let her know that I do not appreciate hate mail, voice or otherwise, when I am merely trying to help the female I am courting get better."

Kagome giggled. "I will."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"For Kami-Sama's sake Sango if it gets any more perfect people will start to wonder!" I snapped, exasperated. Sango had spent the better part of three hours trying to get make-up and hairstyles that matched the perfect costume.

The dark blue material was almost black, with little white sparkles all over it, making it look like the night sky. The material was in the shape of a kimono, with a silver obi to hold it closed, and a little belt-purse for my things.

My hair was pinned up near the crown of my head; a few loose strands curled and left floating around my face. I had on light make-up, and Sango had applied it perfectly.

"So, what did he call you again?" Sango asked slyly. I blushed.

"The female he is courting. I think in human terms that's 'girlfriend'."

"But he never dates anyone!" Sango protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Sango, we've have this discussion about six times already. Would you let me have a good time tonight instead of worrying if I'm dating him or not? He asked me to go, after all."

"Oh fine. There, I'm done. Go and meet Sessy-baby and don't forget to tell me all the details tomorrow. And I mean _everything._"

"Sango!" I chided, blushing. Sessy-baby was what she had nicknamed Sesshoumaru when she found out I liked him. I also did not appreciate her little insinuation. I told her as much with a deathly glare.

"Oh come _on_, Kagome! He's a kami-sama for Kami-Sama's sake!" she giggled at her own words. I retrieved my belt-purse and threw the giggling girl from the room.

"You almost forgot your shoes!" Sango exclaimed, and rushed back into the room. She grabbed the white socks and sandals I was to wear underneath the kimono.

Slipping them on, we made our way to the stairs by the front entrance. She went ahead to scout, and I almost collapsed in frustration when she came back up as though the hounds of hell were on her heels and made a whispered announcement.

"He's waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs."

Ok, Kagome, you can do this. You just have to gracefully walk down a set of stairs and not make an entire ass out of yourself.

I gave Sango a parting hug and descended the stairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

My beauty was coming down the stairs. I waited until she was half-way down before I turned around,

And got the breath knocked out of me.

She was stunning.

The blue material made her eyes stand out perfectly. The kimono hugged her just right, and made her look like a queen. She had an unsure look in her eyes, and was trying to refrain from chewing her lower lip, but still held an other-worldly beauty.

And she was mine.

I offered my white-silk clad arm to her, my costume mainly composed of white silk. My hakama's were white, and so was my haori, though it had splashes of red on it as well. My obi was yellow and navy and I had a pelt from my father draped over my right shoulder.

She smiled at me and took my arm without hesitation. My markings were showing, and I was careful not to harm her with my claws. My angel must have been able to sense my anxiety, for she slid her hand down my arm until she could grasp my hand with hers. She slid her fingers in between mine, and gave me a perfect smile.

My darling.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What do you think? Huh? REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!


	7. All Hallows Eve Ball

Disclaimer: -sings- I own nothing! Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha!

Shadowcat1028: I know I lied, sorry. Its way better without him in it though, trust me. Oh, and utsukushi means 'beautiful' sorry for not clarifying.

**Utsukushi beautiful**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 7- All Hallows Eve Ball

"We have an audience."

I whispered quietly to Sesshoumaru. I was _very_ uncomfortable with all these youkai staring at us. They seemed to be sizing me up and giving Sesshoumaru disbelieving looks.

"I know." He responded in his usual bored tone. We were dancing, the song a slow one, and I had my head on his chest. His heart rate had gone nuts when I had first put my head there, but it had slowed. His chest, however, had remained tense throughout the entire song.

His whole body was rigid, and he kept looking around him. He seemed nervous, almost, but I wasn't quite sure. I was good at reading him, but not that good.

Especially since he was _never _nervous.

I felt someone behind me suddenly, but ignored it. It was probably just another dancing couple, but I snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru anyway, seeing as all the other couples had left a ten foot circle around us and were paying more attention to us then dancing.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, mind if I cut in?" a voice inquired in a suggestive voice.

"Yes." He responded, and kept dancing. I smiled, my head turned the other way from the stranger.

We continued to dance, and the song was almost at an end, when I heard Sesshoumaru mutter quietly in my ear.

"I have to go to a quick business meeting with my father. It will be better if you stay out here, away from my protection, for a little while. They will have to see how you do without me here. It will also give you the chance to meet a few people and dance with a few other males. And yes," he said in response to the protest that was forming in my throat. "You have to dance with other males. I know I said to not physically contact any males, but you will have to in order to dance with them. I will know should anything else happen."

He gave me a quick kiss goodbye, and then headed towards his father across the dance floor. I took the opposite route, and was just wondering what the hell I was going to do next when someone stopped in front of me.

"Hi." He said casually. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing some sort of fur get-up as his costume. I smiled in response.

"Would you like to dance?" he inquired, and held out his hand. I hesitated, but only for a moment, remembering Sesshoumaru's words, and let him lead me out to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" he asked, and I suddenly recognized his voice as the one that had asked Sesshoumaru if he could cut in.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I responded, and smiled up at him. He wasn't quite as tall as Sesshoumaru. He was taller then me by about an inch; Sesshoumaru topped me by a whole head.

"Kouga Wolf." He said promptly, and flashed me a sparkling grin. "I'm the Prince of the Eastern Lands, you know." He said arrogantly.

I decided to play dumb. Faking ignorance, I acted surprised. "Really? It is a pleasure to meet you, Kouga-sama."

As if any idiot with two eyes couldn't see the crest of the eastern lands on his headband.

After dancing with him, I was asked to dance with three other males, and I agreed each time. A group of disapproving females came up to me after I finished dancing with the last one.

"You need to stay away from Sesshoumaru-sama, little bitch." One with black hair and red eyes informed me.

"Yeah, he's not yours. He's Kagura's." another one said, indicating the one who had just spoken. "And stay away from Kouga also, he's mine." She informed me viciously. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"You should go home, ningen. This is no place for weaklings." A third one said.

"Then it is a good thing I'm not a weakling. And quit telling me to stay away from 'your' men. They both approached me, and I have no desire to go near Kouga again anyway." I responded calmly.

Kagura's eyes flashed. "You will do well to stay away from Sesshoumaru-sama! He is MINE you bitch!"

She had been opening and closing the fan in her hand repeatedly, her movements becoming sharp and jerky as her temper increased. She suddenly unfurled it, and made a slashing motion at me.

A stinging in my left cheek let me know that I had been cut. She looked at me triumphantly, proud at her marring job. I glared.

"Aw, what's the matter ningen? Have nothing to defend yourself with?" she asked mockingly.

At that moment I thanked my grandfather for forcing me to train my miko abilities.

I snatched the fan from her hand and purified it in a flash of blue light. It disintegrated within seconds.

"Actually, I do. Now if you'll excuse me?" I asked, and walked past them without waiting for an answer.

The warning snarl behind me was too late. I felt the claws dig sharply into the back of my neck before a loud snarl rent the air. The claws were ripped out. I glanced behind me while I grabbed the back of my neck and felt blood.

Kagura was cowering in front of Sesshoumaru.

His eyes were red.

He barked something and she fled. He approached me, his eyes still red, and I took a step back. He stopped, and shook his head. When he looked back up, his eyes were back to their normal honey colour.

He approached me, turning me around so that my back was to him when he reached me. He swept my hair to one side and began to lick the back of my neck, washing the blood off and healing the wound.

Once it was healed, he glared at the crowd and kept my hair off to one side. "This has gone on enough." He stated dangerously. "It will end here."

He brought one arm up, hand extended, and I saw it glow green. I stared at it. 'What the hell is that?' I wondered, having never seen it before. His hand went out of my view and he bent his head down until he could whisper quietly in my ear.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes."

There was a searing pain on the back of my neck. I could tell he was writing something there, but I didn't know why it felt as though the skin there was melting. After a few minutes of intense pain, it stopped and I felt his tongue go over the cut flesh, soothing it.

He suddenly turned me around, my face into his chest, and kept my hair away from the back of my neck. He growled viciously at the crowd, who gasped.

"She is mine. Any who trifle with her will be dealt with by my hand, and I will not show mercy."

He growled again and the crowd returned to talking amongst themselves. He hugged me to him, and whispered in my ear.

"Please forgive me. We will discuss this later, and you can make your decision then. I have to talk with my father right now. You should have no problems with anyone from now on."

With that he left, heading towards his father who clearly looked astonished. I stood in the middle of the dance floor, at a loss of what to do. No one would come within ten feet of me. Exasperated, I took a seat at a table.

Someone sat across from me. Looking up, I met the ice blue eyes of Kouga. His own eyes narrowed.

"Reject it." He said cuttingly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, having no idea what he meant. He tapped the back of his neck.

"Reject it." He repeated urgently.

Having no idea what on earth Sesshoumaru's little carving-happy session was about, and not trusting Kouga, I glared.

"No." I said icily.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"That was quite the display."

Was the first thing my father said to me when I approached him. I raised an eyebrow in response.

He sighed and rubbed his face with a large hand. "You're serious about her then?" he asked tiredly. I glared.

"This Sesshoumaru does not mark females lightly. If you remember correctly, father, that is the only intended mark I have ever placed upon a female."

"Yes, I know Sesshoumaru. I may be old but I do have a decent memory. Go to her, take her home and explain everything. I'll call her mother and let her know she'll be staying the night again."

I nodded, and clasped my fathers shoulder in a silent thank you. From his wording, he expected Kagome to consent to my courting mark.

I hoped my father was right.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"We have much to discuss."

I jumped. That was the first thing Sesshoumaru had said since he had gone to talk with his father. The limo had just dropped us off, and we were standing in the entrance hall.

"Come."

He led me to his room, shutting the door after I entered. He faced the door, and did not turn around. I stood about five feet away, waiting.

"I must apologize for not receiving your consent before I did that. I was…worried for your safety, though that is not the only reason I put that upon your person."

He kept his back to me, not moving. One hand was on the door, the other at his side. His claws shone bright in the dark room, his head and shoulders slumped as though he carried the weight of the world.

"I carved my name in kanji on the back of your neck. In demon terms, it is a mark of more than just courtship. It is a mark of ownership and intention." He paused.

"It is the mark that one would put upon his future mate."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I know it's a cliffy, but a really good one, ne?


	8. Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I really hate spam.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers who supported my decision, and made me change my mind on it. I owe everyone, including Sess x Kag fan and anonymous reviewer, and very big apology. Forgive an authoress for having a moment of pure frustration. I get quite sensitive when it comes to my writing because I am not good at anything else. Excuse me for being human and having strong emotions. I made a mistake and will deal with flamers with as much niceness as I can in the future. However, that future is looking to be a short one. I am sad to report that I no longer have a will or motivation to write, seeing as I am a childish baby who is immature. I should not write if I can't handle nice reviews, and since I can't, I will not be writing for much longer.**

**BIG THANKS TO CYNIKALSYNN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**MysticalSpirits – I absolutely agree with you're review. I did need time to calm down. Fortunately, I already had most of this chapter written. And you're review helped me so much that I printed it out and stuck it on my wall collage of my life. And I did get a bit snippy, but I tend to get defensive when it comes to my work. I've never had anything to be good at before, and when I finally find something and people criticize it, I tend to take it quite badly. I do not hate you, quite the opposite actually. You're the only one to actually point these things out to me, and I thank you for them and ask for you're forgiveness in making you think that I would explode.**

Not Bothering To Sign In – That's ok. You may think what you want. But, why on earth would I create a ploy to get more reviews? I would not do something like that, but obviously I must have made a bad impression of myself for something to think that. I'm sorry you are not willing to sign in for the likes of me.

Spell drift – Then I am a quitter. I am a loser and I do not have a self-esteem anymore when it comes to my writing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 8- Solution

**I hope this chapter is ok. It is hard to write when people think you are childish and just out for attention. I did not mean to do that and again, I sincerely apologize for my behavior. It will not happen in the future, though I can not promise my chapters will be of best quality. I have been properly subdued and do not have much will or desire to write anymore.**

I froze.

My ears rang with the words my crush had just said. 'Future mate?' I wondered, and then remembered what Inuyasha had said once.

'A mate is equivalent to humans marrying. Only difference is that once mated, you can't get divorced. You are bound together until one of you dies. If both mates are immortal and don't ever get involved in anything really dangerous, then it is possible they could live together forever.'

Briefly Kagome reflected that Inuyasha had said because of his human blood he wouldn't live forever, but would live a lot longer then a normal human. She had no idea why this had suddenly come to mind, but it did.

I looked at the back of his head with wide eyes. 'Does he regret his choice?' I wondered.

'Is that why he won't look at me?'

I felt saddened by this. If he regretted his choice, then I would not make him live with me, no matter how painful it would be to leave him. I loved being by his side. I loved how strong he was, how sexy he was, his humor, everything. I loved everything about him.

I loved him.

The sudden realization made what I was about to do even more painful. The realization that he would never reciprocate the feelings that I had for him.

That he would never love me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I waited with baited breath for her response. She was silent, and the sound filled me with a dread I never thought possible of feeling.

I did not know what I would do should she reject it. I would of course, honor her decision, but I would not giver her up without a fight. I would do my best to make her mine, although if she did not reciprocate my feelings towards her, it would intensely painful.

There was a shifting noise behind me, but I remained still. I heard her sigh, and knew she was preparing to answer me.

"I-if you regret your choice, Sesshoumaru, then I will not make you live with it." She said quietly.

My breath left my body.

She thought that I regretted doing that? What on earth could make my angel think that? Of course I didn't regret it! I wanted her, needed her here with me, for Kami-Sama's sake,

I loved her.

And she didn't know it.

I had to tell her, no, show her that I really loved her. Words were never enough, never could be enough. Besides, they always said,

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Right?

I turned, slowly, so as not to startle her, and studied her face. Her face which so plainly showed her emotions, whether she wanted it too or not. Right now, she looked completely torn by her own words.

She looked how I felt.

"Kagome…" I started, trailing off. I just couldn't find the words. I could never find the appropriate words for anything.

Her colossal pools of tortured emotion looked up. She looked helpless for a moment, and then it was gone. All of it.

She slid a mask into place.

I narrowed my eyes at her. This was not what I wanted. I did not want her to hide from me; I did not want her to doubt my intentions at all. This was all going horribly wrong!

I crossed the distance between us, stopping only a hand's breath from her. Slowly her eyes made their way from the hollow of my throat, up my neck, across my face, and finally to my eyes.

She did not look away.

I had to tell her how I felt, or at least insinuate it. I could not let her walk out of my life, not now, not after she had just walked into it.

I realized that we had only technically been 'going out' for just under two days, but I could not let her just walk out of my life. I knew that I loved her, the feeling was just too strong to be a crush, but life had decided to be unfair.

Even if she did consent to the mark, there was so much we had left to do. No doubt she wanted to finish her schooling, as did I, and then continue furthering her education, as I was also planning on achieving.

A plan formulated in my head.

"I do not regret my actions, Kagome." I told her firmly. Her eyes widened.

"However," I continued. "I realize that this is moving very fast. Too fast for either one of us to comprehend a lot of the things that have been going on around us. For this I have a solution."

"I refuse to reclaim my mark. I did not make a mistake placing it upon your person. However," his voiced turned into a low murmur at this. "Allow me to court you while we finish our schooling to prove to you that I am, indeed, in love with the beautiful young woman before me."

My fingers threaded through her hair, and I cupped the back of her head, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow while waiting for her response.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I do not regret my actions, Kagome."

His words were still ringing through my head when he had begun speaking again. I stared at him with eyes no doubt the size of soup plates. A/N: For those of you who have read Terry Pratchet's 'The Wee Free Men', you know exactly what I'm talking about.

My breath caught in my throat when his voice, firm but gentle, suddenly turned hard and possessive when he informed me he would not relent his mark. That possessive voice suddenly became liquid velvet when he murmured the next sentence accompanied by a soft his on my brow that nearly sent me reeling.

"Allow me to court you while we finish schooling to prove to you that I am, indeed, in love with the beautiful young woman before me."

I couldn't breathe. He loved me, wanted me as his mate, and wanted to prove it to me. But he also knew that I wished to finish my education, both secondary and post-secondary, and was willing to allow me that, as long as he got to woo me and got his own education in return.

I almost rolled my eyes. How is it that he could be sweet and selfish at the same time?

That didn't matter. What DID matter was that he was mine, and I was his. I smiled at him.

"Oh alright. I guess I'll allow that." I responded, rolling my eyes to lessen up the tension. "Just remember, I'm only doing it because I love you, and I'm NOT doing it again!" I griped, pretending to be angry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

My Darling.

I smiled back, and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted against me, and I felt my smile grow.

My Princess.

I hugged her against me fiercely, never wanting to let her go. She would always be mine, from now on. No one could take her from me.

No one could take My Kagome from me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now that we're all warm and fuzzy inside, I have a monstrous cold, a high fever, and vacuuming to do. I know this chapter is short, but I feel like shit and I have things to do.

One more chapter, the epilogue, to go!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Lanenkar – Thank you for your input, I will keep that in mind for future stories, because, unfortunately, this one is finished. I am very pleased that you support me! And if you are a big Sess/Kag fan, check out some of my other work if you haven't already! I like reviews lol

BlackPhoenix667 – Thank you for your support, and I have taken the advice given to me by reviewers and yourself into consideration. And you are not alone in your, erm, emotional outbursts, let's say, with teachers. I had one just before the March break, sent her home crying. Of course, she fully deserved it, but that's another story. And thank you for the advice; I will not stop doing something that I love.

Sxyblondgrl95 – Awww, I feel special now, thank you!

Gallia – OMFG! I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME MEANS! IT'S LATIN FOR GAUL! I feel special for taking Latin class. Thank you for the cookie, and Kirby's dancing was amusing. A PUBLISHED AUTHOR? What have you written? I would like to read it!

Flame Ivy Moon – Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I is a very happy authoress.

Caged Bird – I shall keep that in mind, thanks! I know I haven't really said a whole lot about why they like each other. Maybe some day when I get around to it I'll revise this lol.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Epilogue

It had been nearly two hundred years.

I hated been immortal. Absolutely hated it. It just was completely unfair. The mating process had gone wonderfully, and for forty years, she was by my side, my queen, my lovely, my Kagome.

But she had not been bound to me as was expected.

She was supposed to become immortal. She was supposed to stay with me forever. But instead of remaining frozen as she was, a perfect beauty queen, she aged. Do not get me wrong; I still loved her until the day she passed, but that was the problem.

She was not supposed to pass.

Instead of forever like it says in the mating bond, I received what the vows were in the human marriage process.

'Until death do us part.'

She had gone peacefully, and for that, I was thankful. Sleeping, in my arms like she loved to, she had taken her last breaths, and died as my cold metallic eyes watched as the life left her ever-fragile body.

Now, no one except for me remembered her. She was lost to everyone but me. Yet again I cursed my immortality, and cursed the fact that these days there was no possible chance of my dying in a violent way.

For suicide was not an option.

I almost tried suicide, but, at a time when my brother had been in existence, he reminded me that I would not get to be with my beloved in the afterlife should I take my own life.

I feel into depression, and did not notice when those around me passed. Only the knowledge that it would hurt her to see me like that broke me from my stupor, and I allowed myself to regain my honor, and I climbed back up the business world like I had been at the time of her death.

Only this time, I would not let a single person break through my icy exterior. That was her job and her job only.

I had no desire to live, but had to for her sake, I knew. Though I knew she would not approve of my doing right now, but I could not help it.

I missed her too much.

So, here I stood, in the city square, despite the warnings of nuclear war about to begin. The city was empty and desolate; everyone had been evacuated, but still I waited.

I was waiting for death. Begging it to come and take me, take me away, to her. She was my only, and I didn't think I could survive much longer anyway without her to calm me. Without her; my only, my treasure, my entire life.

I couldn't.

I needed her.

With my demonic hearing, I could hear the nuclear warhead as it was being dropped on the city. Time seemed to slow down, as the gleaming metal bomb came into my line of vision.

'You could do it.'

A little voice whispered in my head, telling me I could still outrun it. I could still escape, though not unscathed, I would still be alive.

I ignored it.

I would get to see my darling once again. She was only mere seconds away from this living hell I had been forced to endure. Mere seconds.

The explosion was intense.

It hurt like hell. I could feel my body being ripped apart. The pain was so massive, I did not even register someone being near my person, and I was too dazed to do anything but lay there.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nguh."

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! Wake up you lazy ass! I've waited long enough!"

"Muh?"

I opened my eyes, and immediately closed them. The light was blinding, but I had to see. That voice…I recognized it. Could it be? Were my assumptions correct?

"Look Sesshou, I've been stuck here for almost two hundred years, BY MYSELF, and you are just being plain ignorant by making me wait longer. Do you have any idea how boring it was and how much I-"

"I missed you."

My lovely Kagome jumped and looked at me. Shock registered in her eyes before she smiled happily and wrapped long, slender arms around my neck.

"Sesshoumaru! I miss you so much! I thought you would never get here!"

"Where exactly is here?" I asked, sitting up. She let go of my neck, but stayed sitting next to me.

She smiled brilliantly and said nothing, except. "Not sure, but is sure is boring."

I looked around. There was an expanse of grass, and a lake with a bridge off to one side, but not another soul in sight. Kagome sighed and scanned the area.

"The guy on the bridge is mean. He wouldn't let me cross and shoved me back over here. He wouldn't even let me talk for the first hundred years! Then we had a big argument and now he's ignoring me." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and looked at me for help.

I smiled casually. "How did he do it?"

She looked at me blankly. "Do what?"

"Keep you silent for one hundred years. I shall have to ask him his secret."

"Hey! Just for that, I'll do it another hundred years and you'll have to keep yourself occupied! See how you like that!"

"Pity, I can't ask him. He seems to have disappeared."

"Hey! You're ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She chose to ignore my last remark, and looked at the bridge. "And that bloody bastard can turn invisible. I thought he disappeared at first to and tried to sneak across. Damn moron caught me." She frowned, making my smile grow.

"Well, lets see if we can convince him otherwise, shall we?" I asked, entirely pleased to be back with my mate.

"Alright, but once we get over there, you have some explaining to do."

"Like?" I asked, wondering what on earth I could have done now.

"Like how come it took you two hundred years to get up here? AND how come you were so depressed for one hundred of those years?"

I sighed. "I told you I missed you." I murmured gently as we walked toward the bridge.

"That was no reason for you to forget the world around you."

I sighed. "It will not happen again."

"Promise?"

"I do. For now there is no reason for me to miss you, as you are staying by my side." I growled slightly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Wow. Two hundred years and you're still possessive. Look! There he is!" she pointed at an aged guard looking fiercely at us.

"So, trying to pass again Kagome? And who is this you've brought with you?" he asked, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I am her mate. You would do well to move otherwise I shall decapitate you."

The guard leaned on his spear. "Hah! I've been dead for over twenty billion years! I've heard it all! You must be Sesshoumaru, however, and I shall let you pass. Although NOT because you have threatened me."

"Why then?" Kagome asked.

"Because you two aren't allowed to go anywhere without the other one. That's why."

**JE FINI! **(I did that just to bug you Bianca!)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Awwww, it's finally finished!


End file.
